Episode 1163 (8th March 1972)
Plot Having enjoyed Belle Vue, Alan reminisces about the Newcastle upon Tyne fairs when he was a lad. Betty gets Paul some comics for helping her out with some bottles but Bobby is traumatised after being Tommy-gunned by the boy while he was having his breakfast. Jerry is annoyed when Len and Ray take over the building of the boat. Maggie confides in Ken that she feels Lucille got the warehouse job with false references. Minnie buys some herbs to help Bobby recover from his lack of appetite. Paul wants Alan to keep his promise of a game of football before dinner. Len talks about buying expensive sails for the boat, upsetting Jerry. Ken tells Lucille that Maggie's upset about the reference. Alan and Paul play football in the Street and Alan smashes the Ogdens' window. They run off before Stan sees them. He tries to trace the owner of the ball and works out it was Paul. He confronts Elsie and Alan admits it was him who did the deed. Lucille admits to Maggie she made up a reference. Maggie tells her she's not sure what she's going to do. Lucille hints that if Gordon hadn't jilted her she would be a happy housewife and wouldn't need a job so much. Paul gives Bobby a saucer full of liver salts to help his stomach and poisons him. Ray and Len give Stan a pane of glass and tell him to fit it himself. Ken tells Jerry about a friend of his who was a member of Weatherfield Yachting Club. He's interested in joining. Alan drives Paul to the station for the train back to Birmingham. Maggie is summoned to the warehouse. Stan tries to fit the window and breaks the glass. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Paul Cheveski - Nigel Greaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Canal Garage Notes *The final scene, set on the Street is unusual in that although continuous it is recorded on both film and videotape. The first section, featuring Elsie Howard, Alan Howard, Paul Cheveski, Betty Turpin, Lucille Hewitt and Maggie Clegg, is on film. It then segues onto videotape and features Stan Ogden and Ray Langton. The sections were probably recorded on two different dates. *Ken Barlow refers to his time as a personnel officer as "short and not very sweet". The job was with Amalgamated Steel and Ken was employed with them from Episode 87 (11th October 1961) to Episode 98 (20th November 1961). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie plays grandmother - and Alan plays ball. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (6th place). Category:1972 episodes